


Jesper x Alva NSFW Alphabet

by unpocowboys



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Jesper and Alva's relationship, letter by letter. I love the NSFW Alphabet format to explore various character relationships and have long admired the way other writers have used it. Nothing will be explicit unless I mention it in individual chapters, but keep in mind that this does discuss more mature themes!
Relationships: Alva & Jesper Johanssen, Alva/Jesper Johanssen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Aftercare

Jesper used to be a selfish man, and thankfully that was (mostly) no longer the case. Alva was the type of woman who didn't tolerate such a thing. 

It was rocky at first, both still very inexperienced, but since Jesper learned the value of taking time to thoroughly get the job done, it made things a bit easier when they committed to each other physically. Even more so, Jesper knew the importance of being physically and emotionally present with Alva, gingerly kissing her and whispering sweet things into her ear as he cleaned her after the deed was done. Yes, some of them were postman puns, but even with his jokes, it meant he earnestly loved her. 

"Be honest," Alva asked him one night, "do you still miss the silk sheets?" 

Jesper chuckled as he held her. "I do, but only because I know you would love them too." 

She smiled against his chest. "I love this as it is."


	2. Body

His favorite part of her was her golden, wheat-colored hair. Jesper fell in love with it the first night she fell asleep on him, some of it brushing the skin of his exposed chest. He couldn't help but twirl some of it in between his fingers. 

Alva had to keep it up for school, but the moment she returned home, Jesper would pluck out the tie holding it up in a conservative manner and pull her in for a deep, sensual kiss. 

Today was no exception. His fingers gently threaded themselves through her locks as his lips latched onto hers. Alva melted into his touch, pawing at his suspenders until they shifted off his shoulders. She removed his shirt to get to her favorite part: his chest.

He wasn't muscular by any means, but Jesper was toned from his work as the postman. This was more than enough for Alva, who loved running her hands over it and pushing him onto their bed. He just as quickly tripped her purposefully so that she would land on top of him. 

Jesper didn't have to wait long for her hair to surround his face, her lips on his, not breaking even when he flipped her on her back. While he was unbuttoning her dress, Jesper stared adoringly at her hair sprawled out on the pillow. 

"See something you like, Postman?" Alva teased him. 

Even with her breasts exposed to him, he still drank in her golden locks. "I do," he replied, lightly rubbing her head and taking bits of her hair in his hand, watching it fall from his fingers.


	3. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet: Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of postman puns. I apologize in advance, lmao.

On Christmas Eve, Alva went to sleep alone in their bed. But the other 364 nights? Jesper was always beside her. 

Sure, they fought, but Alva surprisingly never banished him to the living room for the evening. At the very least, their backs would touch as they went to sleep. Other nights, Jesper wrapped his arms around Alva from behind, whispering things into her ear and kissing her neck gently to spark her interest. Many nights she played hard to get just to hear him come up with good excuses to be tangled up, enticing her with his way of words and playful banter. 

"But Mr. Johansson," Alva would "protest" as he sniffed her hair and nibbled at her earlobe, "What will they say about the local schoolteacher being in throes of passion with the postman?" 

"No one will think you're the scandalous one," Jesper whispered, "I'm the one who gets around." 

"Hmm...you're quite convincing," she replied. "But I'm still not sure." 

"I'll make you feel good in ways you've never dreamed of," he insisted, squeezing her bottom and kissing the side of her neck. "Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor —" 

"Oh, shut up and take me already." 

Jesper never needed further convincing. Though they were playful in the moments before, their coupling always turned into passionate, serious sessions, always delivering satisfaction to both parties. But the physical touch was just part of their pleasure; what made them shudder in ecstasy most of all was the way both of them told the other how good they felt, how well they fit together. Just murmurings of love and affection. 

Nothing else could stop them from feeling connected.


	4. Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet #4 - Dirty Secret

How does one ask his wife to put on his work uniform? Especially for what he wants to do to her while in it? 

Jesper was a bold man when it came to wit and a sharp tongue, but Alva was a hurricane of a woman if he made her angry. But she also loved him fiercely. Maybe she wouldn't be put off by his request. Still, he needed some time to think about how to ask it, what to say to her. 

During dinner, Alva noticed he was very lost in thought — again. This was the fourth night in a row, but it had been on and off for several weeks. It was unusual for him at this time of year, since it was mid-January and he was taking some time off after another busy Christmas season. He should be a lot chattier, asking about her students, making a bad pun. The only other times he got silent like this is when he's about to ask her something ridiculous, like the time he asked if they could get their own personal reindeer. 

"You're quiet tonight..." she observed aloud. 

"I am?" he asked. 

"Mhmm..." she said. "Okay, what do you want?" 

Jesper looked startled. "What?"

"You heard me." 

"I-I don't k-know what you mean—"

"Bullshit," Alva challenged playfully, "come on, spill. I'll probably say no because no one besides Klaus has enough room for a large animal as a pet."

Jesper was relieved. He still had time to think of how exactly to ask her about the uniform. "Oh, heh, of course. Yeah, I just saw a pretty adorable one and thought I'd give it a shot." 

Jesper smiled, but Alva could tell he was still hiding something from her. It worried her, but she dropped it for the time being. However, it still bothered her as they got ready for bed. His goodnight kiss felt different on her lips, like he was distracted and distant. 

"You wouldn't hide anything from me, would you?" she asked abruptly, not meeting his eye when she asked. She didn't want to see if they betrayed him. 

Jesper looked at her, puzzled. What was causing her to ask this kind of question? "Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"You've been acting so strangely the past few weeks, like there's something you don't want to tell me...do you not love me anymore?" 

Tears welled in her eyes as she croaked out the last sentence. Jesper quickly pulled her into his lap and put his hands around her face. "I love you so much," he reassured her.

"Then why are you hiding something from me?" Alva choked out.

"Alva, I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I just have...a request that I've been trying to figure out how to deliver." Jesper admitted, readjusting her so that she faced him, showing her his honesty. 

She sniffled. "Request?"

Jesper nodded. "It's just a little embarrassing. I don't want you to think I'm some pervert or look at me differently for asking. Or just flat out make fun of me." 

Alva pressed her forehead against his. "Please, just tell me." 

Jesper gulped, but finally managed to come up with the words. "I think you would look good in my uniform...in our bed." 

Alva took a moment to process what he said. "So, you want me to wear your uniform for you?" 

Jesper blushed and looked away. Alva grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling away to reveal a smile. "That's not bad at all. Why would you think I would mock you for it?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I just didn't want you to think I didn't respect or love you. Because I do. More and more everyday. And also because you were mean to me when we first met." 

He said the last part with a teasing smile. Alva smacked him, but laughed. "Well you deserved that!" she insisted. "But the man you are now deserves to feel good, any way I can help with that." 

Jesper couldn't believe his luck. Alva couldn't wait to make him melt like butter at the sight of her.


	5. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet: Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me three months to finish this chapter. It's been a wild ride for everyone, I believe!

Back on the mainland, Jesper had a few relationships with both women and men, but all of them ended due to his "me" mentality. Some ventured beyond second base, but he never went all of the way. 

For Alva, going to a Catholic school meant all conversations about the matter were nonexistent. Sure, she knew basics from slumber party whispering and giggles, but that hardly would help her for the real thing. But when she arrived in Schmeerensburg, Alva figured she wouldn't need to know at all. Everyone in the town, including her, was miserable. Even with kids around, they were the less the product of lovemaking and more the result of hatemaking instead. 

The months leading up to their big day were mostly busy with planning the wedding, but occasionally both of them had anxious thoughts about what the evening would entail. Jesper's newly humbled personality made him question his abilities to give Alva what she needed, since he failed with other partners. Alva just plain had no idea what to expect. 

Mr. Johansson rode in by carriage the week before the event. He reluctantly stayed in his son's makeshift home, knowing that it was his fault he lived there in the first place. The couple's home was still being constructed, so it had to due for now. 

They sat together on the floor, catching up since he left the boat to go back to Schmeerensburg. 

"I'm proud of you, son," said the older Johansson. 

Jesper smiled. "Yeah, I know." 

"With that said, we need to talk about something."

Jesper frowned. "Uh, what do we need to talk about?" 

"I realized that wr never really discussed...proper conduct with a woman," his father hinted.

"Dad, no," Jesper objected, obviously disgusted. "I'm a little old for the talk." 

"Son, this is important. More important than anything else I've told you," Mr. Johansson insisted. There was a unusual amount of urgency in his voice that Jesper had never heard before. 

"Um, alright..." Jesper agreed reluctantly. 

His father cleared his throat. "No matter what, her needs come first. Not yours. Hers." 

"Well yeah, duh, why—"

"Because too many men are foolish. They take their wives for granted. And then you don't know realize it until it's too late..." Mr. Johansson lamented. 

Jesper shifted uncomfortably. His mother left them when he was a very young boy, but the reason was never clear to him. 

His father spoke once more. "Every moment with her, especially your...first moments...set the tone for how the rest of your marriage will go." 

Jesper nodded. "I know how lucky I am, Dad. I know I wasn't good for a lot of my life, but Schmeerensburg and Klaus changed things for me. They taught me how to be overwhelmingly giving. If I can be just as giving to Alva, I think I'll be alright." 

Mr. Johansson grinned. "I'm glad to hear it." 

There was a period of awkward silence. "You um...understand how it all works, right?" asked his father. 

"Dad, come on," Jesper groaned, "I've got it covered." 

He chuckled. "Just want to make sure you know not to give me a grandchild too soon." 

***

When the wedding night finally arrived, both parties were nervous. Jesper held Alva by the waist, pulling her into an intimate slow dance. Alva held on to his shoulders, trying to focus on the moment and not worry about all of the what-ifs crossing her mind. 

Jesper felt her fingers fidget and shiver on his shoulders. He stopped and asked if she was okay.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Alva answered, but it was obvious that she was still nervous. 

"You don't have to be," Jesper told her. 

"What do you mean?" 

Jesper kissed her deeply, and Alva felt a sudden spark of heat in her abdomen. The intensity surprised her. 

"We can do everything or nothing. Whatever you need," he promised her. 

With a man like that, she wanted everything and all.


End file.
